Inkjet printing systems and solid inks are known in the art. However, while known solid ink compositions are used successfully, a need remains for improved solid ink compositions capable of being used to develop higher quality images.
Solid ink colors typically include, for example, cyan, magenta, yellow, and black. In addition to these conventional colors, solid ink compositions of lighter colors may also be desirable. Light-colored inks, in combination with the typical inks, may enable very high quality images while suppressing image quality defects such as graininess and mottle over the tone range from the low density area to the high density area.
However, obtaining effective light-colored inks is not as trivial as simply preparing an ink composition with a reduced colorant load of the conventional colorant. This is because there are significant hue differences between, for example, a low-colorant-loaded cyan ink and the full-colorant-loaded cyan ink.
As a result, there exists a need to develop light-colored solid inks to achieve higher quality images.